Star Crossed
by strawberriklee
Summary: a lame one shot i wrote at four in the morning. pan is a lost lifeless girl and trunks is her womanizing boss and friend, what happens when a late night snack turns into somthing more? yea its a bad one, sry lol


Star Crossed

I was really bored so I decided to write a really lame, bad, songfic-oneshot. I don't expect y'all to think its good, cuz I don't lol but its kinda cute so y not?

_Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss outta my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected..._

She stepped off the elevator, sighing in relief to another completed day at work in the capsule corp. building.

She decided, as she un-tucked her white business shirt and loosened her tie, that she would stop by the briefs's house, considering it was right next door and she was starving, so who cares if they're her boss, she's still their little panny, no matter how grown up she became or acted or for even the fact that she was one of their employees, she was always panny, simply panny.

She walked through the entrance and was greeted by bra, who had heard the front door.

"Hey panny, what's up,"

"Nothing just thought I'd stop by considering I have no life other than work and home." Pan answered sarcastically but honestly.

"Yeah…you're right…," conquered bra, "you should get a guy panny?" said bra sympathetically.

"Pshhh, that's all I need, something else to go wrong in my life, I'm so over men I could spit." Pan answered kicking off her high heals.

"I don'tunderstand how seeing as you haven't had one in years."

"That's beside the point." She said sitting down on one of the dinning room chairs while bra brought her a drink from the kitchen.

"Panny…when's the last time you've been laid anyways?" bra ask out of sheer curiosity.

"It's not any of your business but…oh my god…its have to of been a couple of years." She said exasperated

"Pan, your eighteen years old, you should be having flings every night!" bra was astonished, "your already a dried up old had way before your prime!"

Pan stared at her with a completely baffled look, "what do you want me to do, screw the first guy I see walking in front of me!"

"YES!" screamed bra.

Just then a high pitched giggle could be heard and a low seductive voice who was the cause of it, through the door way came none other than trunks briefs himself with another skinny, bronze, fake, big-titted, plastic, Barbie doll on his side.

Pan snorted in disgust. Like she said, it didn't matter that he was her boss; she could get away with being an ass and he not being able to do absolute shit about it because she was panny, sweet lil' ol' panny.

"What panny you jealous?" he asked the brunette.

"Of what, the shity boob job or the spray on tan," she retorted.

"You only wish you could be half of this." He said trying to push her buttons, secretly smiling at her fervor on the insied.

"Yea the day I wish that is the day hell freezes over."

"Pan, I may not be able to fire you but I can sure as hell pile the work on you, my lil sweet secretary." He said tapping her nose in a mock-affectionate gesture.

She glared at him as the woman and the ass ascended the stairs to his wing of the house, no doubt to bang each others fucking brains out.

"God he's such a fucking ass hole!" screamed pan.

"Yeah, sounds about right," said bra calmly, taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey you think I could stay here tonight, my apartment is so lonely, it depresses me to even walk through the door." Pan asked pathetically.

"Of course!" hollered bra.

Pan couldn't sleep, so she crept through the house to the kitchen a grabbed some milk and cookies and sat at the dinning room table.

On her second cookie she heard feet shuffling along the floor and then, the figure of the spawn of satin himself appeared.

"Hey trunks," Said pan without a hint of enthusiasm.

"what're you doin' up so late?" he asked digging in the frigerator, and pulling out a half a sub. After he had gotten what he had been searching for, he sat down across from the young, and seemingly distressed, girl.

"Cant sleep, you," sheasked bluntly.

"Hungry," he answered biting into the sub.

"Why can't you sleep," he asked looking into her eyes.

she gazed at him in baffelment,'Why is he being so nice,' she thought 'we're never this nice to each other, ever.'

"Well you gonna tell me or just keep staring at me like you wanna rape me." He asked, his face not faltering.

Sigh, "pfft, whatever," even though once he said that she couldnt help but to look at his perfect shirtless body,. "well, I'm just upset because I'm eighteen and I have no life. I have no boyfriend, barely any friends, a mediocre job, nothing, I feel lost." She confessed, slouching into her chair.

"Why," trunks asked confused.

"I don't know,"

"Well I mean, your beautiful, smart, funny, what man wouldn't want you?"

"The kind with penises," She giggled

Trunks chuckled along next to her then said "funny but not true."

"Trunks, you name one guy that would be with me," she challenged.

"Me," he said taking the last bite to his sandwich.

_Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooo, she fell in love…_

She stared at him for minute, then, she laughed, bursts of it, and she continued to do so as she walked to the counter to put her cup and cookies away.

"Stop lying that way, it makes me laugh, you even said earlier…" she turned around to see trunks's body two inches from hers.

"It was all a show." He said before seizing her lips in a fiery kiss.

She pulled away after she realized what was happening. She gazed over his low-rise plaid pajama pants up to his perfectly built, lean torso, further to his broad shoulders, andfinally to his gorgeous cerulean eyes. Pan leaned up and began a new heated kiss. His tongue grazed hers in experienced perfection. He began to make swirls in her mouth, forcing a moan from her mouth.

Trunks smirked and then picked her up, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He began to head for his wing of the house while still keeping an ever intensified kiss going.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open her door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true_

He banged the door open and then kicked it closed as soon as he had past through the threshold. He staggered over to his bed where he laid pan down and then deepened the kiss. He began to fondle her perky breasts through her pink silk nightgown causing her to moan and lightly bite his lip. Trunks loved this response and knew right then that this was gonna lead to more serious things, he could go full out with pan and she could take it, she was quarter saiyin and fit him perfectly.

His consistent rubbing the contours of pans body rode her nightgown up to her breast line, trunks decided to take this opportunity and pull it off over her head. He went from her swollen lips to her neck where he nibbled a little, causing pan grab his head and pushhim in closer to her, he nibbled a little harder, trying to contain himself from puncturing her neck fully, which was very difficult seeing as he carried a wicked craving to bite her.

His craving became incresingly worse, so he decided to descend from her neck to her breast. He licked and squeezed, tweaked and nibbled until she ground her hips so hard into his hard length that he growled.

Trunks eased her back down to the bed and then caressed her through her wet panties

"Oh trunks," she moaned in frustration

He removed her soiled underwear and inserted his finger, in response to this she moved to the rhythm of his hand, completely in aw at his materful touch.

Trunks smiled at this and then removed his own clothing. He crawled on top of her and evilly rubbed his eager penis in her hungry lips.

"Oh god trunks don't do that…" she screamed in even more frustration. He chuckled again and then slowly sheathed himself into her.

Almost immediately a sigh of relief escaped the confines of pans throat.

Trunks rode her slowly, wanting this to last longer than usual.

Pan, in all her ecstasy, began to nip and nibble at trunks's neck, causing him to pump in and out of her more rapidly. A great craving arose in pan and she began to bite harder, almost to the point of bleeding, this heightened both pan and trunks almost to climax. He leaned his hand down and bit her neck lightly, causing a slight trickle of blood to flow from her skin, and this drove pan crazy for more.

"Trunks harder, bite harder," she pleaded

He growled and then bit full on into her neck causing her to climax andrun her own K-9s through his soft skin. He screamed in pleasureand together they rode out an immense wave of pleasure.

_Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

Their breathing began to settle and trunks looked down at pan and smiled, he had her and she could never ever leave him, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, and he was happy, happy to finally be settled down.

"Oh my god trunks, I'm so sorry I bit you, I didn't mean to bite so hard," she apologized while tears brimmed her eyes, "it's so weird I thought, for that moment that if I bit you I….I could….keep you forever."

He smiled sympathetically, "no no panny its ok, you have me till the day that I die," he kissed away her tears, "let me explain, when two saiyins find each other and know they're worthy mates, they make love and when its at the top point of emotion they bond with each other by biting one another's necks and exchanging their blood. Pan do you understand what this means sweetie?"

She didn't, she was confused, confused on the total 180 trunks has turned, on how she ended up making love to him, how she ended up falling in love with him in such a small amount of time, on the complete feeling she now had in her heart, "no" she said as more tears streamed from her eyes.

"It means that…we're together, forever." he smiled, flipping over so she lay on top of him.

"I love you panny." He then kissed her head endearingly.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open her door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true_

"I love you too trunks."

Soon she drifted off to sleep, feeling completely fulfilled, trunksfollowing right after her.

The next day pan woke up feeling happy, loved, and like she had a life now.

She got up, stretched out her sore muscles, looked over at her soundly sleeping lover, smiled, and walked over to the bathroom.

Pan looked at the puncture marks on her neck and giggled in adoration, sure they had some bumps ahead of them but no one could do anything now, they were bonded and he was hers, end of story. She leapt back into bed and crawled onto her beautiful lover

"trunks wake up," she kissed his forehead, "c'mon rise and shine," she kissed his cheek then his lips forcing a groggy moan out of his throat and she giggled.

"Hey baby," he greeted her while entangling her into his arms.

"mmm, last night was good," she reminisced

"Yes it was the best."

"Trunks I love you

_When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see _

How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see

"God you're so beautiful,"

"Oh please trunks stop it."

"You know….sex in the morning is supposed to be the best,"

"Oh really now Mr. briefs, well I guess we'll just hafta try it."

Trunks flipped her over and a loving kiss commenced, but little did they know that prying eyes were about, as bra, goten, marron and ubuu spied though the door.

"Awww, they're really making love aren't they," cooed bra.

"Yea, they really are." Whispered goten.

"C'mon guys let them have their time, lord knows its gonna be rough later on, everyone could feel the two power levels join last night and its gonna be a riot."

"Yea," they agreed as they left the door-side of the new beautiful couple basking in their new found life.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open her door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love  
when love is true  
Miss Independent..._

The end

Pretty lame huh? O well I was bored and I don't know, its not my favorite story and it wasn't supposed to be a lemon but o well, don't kill me ok (tee hee hee)


End file.
